


The prettiest girl in the universe

by DandylionPuff



Category: Star Wars
Genre: A hint of dramatic tragedy, Big Pharma, Cancer, F/M, Slow Burn, WINGING IT, eventual court room drama, lots of side ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandylionPuff/pseuds/DandylionPuff
Summary: Modern Day AU- Hux is a business administrator at a conference. After a few too many run ins with the corporate open bar he bumps into a pretty girl who he spectacularly blows it with.Rose is a pet groomer stuck at the biggest dog show in the tri-state area. When she meets a handsome guy at the bar she’s thrilled to have a fun night getting swept off her feet. That all comes crashing down the next morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea and ran with it. May have typos since I just fudged it out on my phone.

Armitage generally woke up in hotels feeling sore, head pounding from whatever god forsaken open bar his superiors had insisted on suckling the night away at. This time, his head still pounded but it did so deliciously quick to match the frantic beating of his heart as he watched the morning light shimmer off of the dark strands of the impossibly lush hair of the girl sprawled across his bed. 

The more his eyes roamed the redder his cheeks bloomed for with each inch he discovered, it was becoming increasingly clear that, whoever she was, he was deeply out of her league. She was gorgeous- he was—he glanced down at his chest and grimaced at the lacing of ribs he found there. He was decidedly less so. He fumbled for a shirt and threw it on hastily. 

He scanned the room searching for some hint of the night before. His headache had stamped out any memory of the previous night with each throb of his temple. A flash of sparkle caught his eye. Glancing at the girl sheepishly he eased himself out of bed and crept over to it. A sequined slip of a dress hung precariously over the chair. Two platform shoes sulked under the coffee table. Armitage went scarlet. 

He had hired a...call girl. His brain supplied a few more unsavory terms that he immediately squashed silent with a shake of his head. He ran his hand through his hair and cringed. There was no other plausible explanation. In a moment of drunken weakness he must have propositioned the poor thing and like an imbecile had fallen asleep without paying. He sneaked a peek at her. She looked expensive at first glance. The curls tumbling over the pillow, her plush soft looking skin. There was no way a girl like that would be in his bed otherwise. She sighed in her sleep and nuzzled deeper into the satin sheets. He crept over to his pants, crumpled uncomfortably on the floor, and fumbled for his wallet. Everything was still there. He sighed in relief. At least he had picked an honest one. 

He flipped open the wallet and pulled out a crisp bill then thought better of it. He pulled out three more and set the quartet down on the nightstand. The crisp green image of Benjamin Franklin eyed him with a quadruple side eye he found unsettling. He pulled his last bill out, and covered the previous bills with the slightly less judgmental visage of Andrew Jackson. No doubt that man had hired a girl or two to the White House in his heyday. 

He had just found a small hotel scratchpad to scroll a quick apology on when the girl snuffled and shimmied out from under the covers. A pert breast bounced out from under the satin flat sheet. Armitage slapped a hand over his eyes. 

The girl yawned and groaned as she stretched, “What no good morning?” 

Armitage turned and grabbed his shoes. He sat on the edge of the bed and fumbled with the laces, “Good morning...” 

He could hear the grin in her voice, “you don’t remember my name do you?”

He coughed, “Forgive me, I don’t.”

The girl laughed. The sheets rustled as she rose from the bed. Sequins crinkled as she pulled the slip over her head. He could hear the soft pads of her feet against the floor as she moved. 

Suddenly the movement stopped and the room grew still. Armitage peeked behind his shoulder. The girl held the slip of scratch paper in a trembling hand. 

He rose and turned towards her, “I didn’t want to wake you...” The girl turned sharply towards him. Fat dolloping tears rolled down her cheeks. The scratch paper crumpled in her hand with a crunch. 

“I can’t believe you!” She shrieked hurling the wad of paper at him. It bounced harmlessly off his forehead. He took a step back bewildered. 

“I’m sorry is it not enough? There’s an ATM down the hall.”

The girl swept a hand across the night stand sending the bills fluttering wildly onto the floor. She scoffed and stared at him in silent fury. 

Armitage frowned, “I don’t understand why you’re so upset...” he didn’t get to finish before he felt the impact of her small hand striking his face. He reeled clutching his nose. When he looked down blood was dripping down his chest. The girl let out a sob and pushed him onto the bed. She ran past him to gather up her purse and shoes. 

He jumped back up and grabbed for her wrist. “Wait please-tell me what is going on??”

She pulled herself out of his grip and yanked the door to the hall open. “What’s going on is that I’m not a god damn prostitute!” She leaned into the door frame and hiccuped. 

“Paige was right. I’m going home.” The girl sprung out the door into the hall with a slam of the door. He threw it open to go after her but she was gone. He slumped down against the hallway wall and sighed. 

Somehow he had managed to find the prettiest girl in the universe and he had just screwed it up royally. 

He wallowed a few miserable moments in the hallway before heading back into his room. As he turned to open the door a glimmer caught his eye down the hall. He walked over and plucked the shimmering piece of card stock from the floor. There printed in a miraculous holographic sheen was the girl holding a brush and posed with a very hairy dog. Embossed in sparkling silver letters was the following-

 

Rebel Paws Grooming and Pet Hotel  
Head Groomer-Rose Tico  
Licensed and Certified Pet Groomer  
For Resistance free care that’ll have your pet begging to return!  
***-224-3559

A woop of joy escaped his lips causing a speck of blood to fall on the card. He still a chance. He mouthed a silent word of gratitude to the universe and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned back towards the room clutching the card to his chest.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk dude shit happens.

It was impossible to properly stomp around in the high black platform shoes she had borrowed from her sister Paige, so Rose didn’t bother putting them back on. She swung them roughly by the straps as she stewed in the elevator. 

Horrid horrible man!

Rose spotted her warped self in the reflexive interior mid swing and sighed. She looked as good as she felt. Like a walking trash heap.

She had slept unusually well for a one night stand but the morning exchange with the previous night’s surprisingly rude partner had been a blow to her pride and had left her drained. She ran her fingers through her hair and cursed as they snagged on a tangle. The sprint of shame down the hall hadn’t really done anything for her hair either. 

She turned her face to look at her rounded cheeks. They ballooned in the warped metallic reflection making her look comically cherubic. She let out a dry snort. Imagine thinking she was a prostitute. Not only was the man rude but he was stupid. Rose cringed to herself as the doors of the elevator slid open. 

He had seemed so classy the night before. Charming in an awkward haughty way. Tall, with gloriously red hair and a divinely British accent. Paige cheekily had referred to a similar looking actor as a “delicious little gingersnap.” Rose had been smiling to herself thinking about it when he had first tapped her on the shoulder at the bar. The pick up line he had blushed through had made her heart skip a beat, although now she could barely remember it. The look of guilty pity the next morning though?...now that she would remember. 

She shuddered and turned down the hall towards her room. Paige had an uncanny knack for securing the best rooms and it didn’t take Rose long to find their’s tucked right next to the ice machine. She fumbled with her key card and stumbled into the room as the lock gave away. 

Paige’s singsong voice called out from the bathroom, “I sure hope that’s you.”

“It is!” Rose called back crossing the room to land with a thud on the bed. The springs squeaked as the mattress absorbed the impact of the fall, “it’s me Pai-Pai.” 

“Good” her sister called back, “I was starting to worry he’d kidnapped you.” 

Rose snorted a half laugh and groaned, “if only, that would have been less horrible.” 

The sound of the faucet made Rose squirm upright. She hadn’t gone since last night. Paige called back over the muffled sounds of movement. “Awww was he bad in bed?” 

Rose blushed. Actually that part of the evening hadn’t been half bad. Her mind glazed over a particularly passionate kiss. 

Rose shook off the memory, “worse, he tried to pay me for my ‘services’ this morning.” 

A shriek of laughter erupted from the bathroom followed by a curse as something clattered off the tile. The small door creaked open and her sister poked a towel covered head out into the room. 

“Hysterical! Oh my god! How much?” 

Rose stuck her tongue out at the question, “Dunno, like $500?” 

Paige struck a snobbish pose and golf clapped, “Nice job Rose!” She opened a drawer and rummaged for a shirt, “You took it I hope?”

Rose scoffed, “Of course not!”  
Paige pulled a bright blue T-shirt out and huffed, “Dummy.” 

Rose grinned wryly at her sister, “I did give him a broken nose.” 

Her sister’s eyes widened gleefully, “That’s my girl,” she chirped pulling the towel from her head to put the shirt on. Rose gaped at her sister, “What did you do to your hair?!” 

Paige pulled the shirt on and placed a hand gingerly on her hairline- or what was left of it. Her once long black hair was now a closely shaved buzzcut. She smiled and laughed nervously, “Midlife crisis?” 

Rose waved her hands incredulously, “you’re only 30!” Her sister shrugged and flopped down on the bed beside her, rolling to prop herself up on her elbow, “close enough, so tell me about your first client. What was he like?”

Rose crinkled her nose. She wanted to press her sister further about such a drastic change but decided against it. Paige was a master at skirting past topics she didn’t want to talk about and Rose could tell that whatever had prompted such a move was definitely a subject she was trying to avoid. She would get it out of her later, “Total gingersnap Pai,” she smirked. 

Paige buried her face in the sheets and groaned, “uuuugggghhh not fair!” She perked up and looked up at her sister, “did you get his number?” 

Rose snorted and got up. She tossed her hair and crossed over to the bathroom, “you’re crazy.” 

Paige stuck her tongue out at the ceiling, “your crazy.” 

Rose smiled to herself as she entered the cramped little bathroom. She frowned as she eyed the small trashcan full of hair. Room service would surely hate them for that. She shook her head and leaned to turn on the shower. 

Her thoughts returned to more pressing matters as she slipped sequins off and stepped into the warm spray. The second portion of the Corusant Canine Grad Prix was later that evening and she had a lot of dogs to clip into perfection. In particular she was keen to impress her newest client, a distinguished former senator with a delightful trio of show quality dachshunds. Threepio, Rtoo, and Bebe each presented their own challenges and Rose wanted to be sure to make a positive impression. 

By the time Rose finished, her fingers were pruny and her head was bursting with ideas to run by the senator. She wrapped a towel around her waist and stepped back into the room. 

Paige had fallen asleep on the bed and was softly snoring. Rose smiled down at her sister. Paige deserved a nap. She was becoming fatigued more and more often lately. Not only did she help Rose with her grooming business but she also ran a mechanic shop next door. Rose often chided that she was working too hard but like most things, Paige brushed her off with an easy laugh. Paige did what she wanted whether anyone wanted it or not. That fierce independence was one of the things she loved most about her sister. 

Rose ruffled through her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a bright pink T-shirt sporting her company logo. As she sat on the bed to get dressed, her phone rang from her purse. She slipped the shirt over her head, leaned down and snapped it out. 

“Hello?” Rose brought her arms through the arm holes.  
“Hey Rose!” The chipper voice of her receptionist Kaydel chirped over the line, “I know you’re busy but I have a quick question for you.”

Rose blinked. Kaydel had only been with Rose for a few months but the girl rarely had questions, “Sure what’s up?” 

Kaydel rustled some papers, no doubt multitasking as she always did, “Do we do cats?” 

Rose grinned, “Yes, but we charge extra since Paige is allergic.” 

Kaydel scoffed sarcastically, “Of course,” her tone returned back to the easy professionalism that made her such an invaluable asset, “alrighty then, thanks for your help Rose.” 

“Thanks Kaydel, you too.” Rose hung up and let the phone drop onto the bed. 

———————————————————

Armitage would have liked to have made a plan before he called the number on the back of the card, but he hadn’t. In fact he hadn’t even planned to dial the number that morning at all. He snatched the phone back from the dark haired man sitting across from him and sneered. 

“Don’t.”

The bulky lumberjack of a man shrugged his tailored shoulders and settled back into the comically small cafe chair, “What? Just call her Hux, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

Armitage set the phone down next to his cup and inhaled sharply through his nose. He couldn’t decide whether he hated the man in front of him or not. Kylo Ren was many things, intelligent, sometimes even interesting but Armitage could never quite shake off the feeling of being hunted in his presence. He wasn’t even sure if he should be talking about this with him. On the one hand Kylo Ren was the closest thing he could say he had to a friend, having worked with him as a consultant on so many projects, a man whom he felt almost comfortable enough for the idle chatter that others found so easy, but on the other hand...

He exhaled and stirred the rapidly cooling tea sitting in front of him. He flicked the spoon pointedly at the man, “And what do you propose I say exactly?” He scrunched his face prissily and mocked, “Oh hello Miss how are you? I was in the neighborhood and thought that since we previously fucked and I made a complete ass of myself, I could come by and do it again sometime. How about next Tuesday?”

The tall man tossed his hair and chuckled dryly, “I wouldn’t be as formal about it as that but yeah basically. You said she was hot right?” 

Armitage arched a brow and took a sip. Hot felt juvenile and inadequate. He couldn’t quite describe the girl. She was beyond words in a way that made his palms sweaty, “That’s not the point.” Kylo eyed him for a moment with one of his patently intense stares, as if he was solving a puzzle, then blinked and looked down to eye the phone. 

A strange glint flashed in his eye. Hux moved to grab his phone off the table but it was too late. Kylo’s freakishly long arms had already snatched the traitorous electronic away, punched redial and brought it to his ear, “You can thank me later,” he smirked as it rang. 

Armitage managed to wrestle the phone out of his burly hands on the third ring. He was just about to hang up for a second time when a cheerfully voice faintly called out from the speakers. 

“Hello, Rebel Paws, what can I do for you today?” 

A receptionist...Armitage had been harboring a small hope that the number would be a personal one, “Um, yes, is Miss Tico in?” 

The receptionist made a sad little hum, “No sorry she’s doing remote appointments today. Anything else I can help you with today?” 

Kylo nudged him with his elbow, “She could help you with some pussy.” 

The receptionist coughed, “Excuse me?”

Armitage swatted him away, “Cat! He was talking about cats. I- I have a cat.” He cringed inwardly before taking a breath to continue. “I’ve heard...how experienced Miss Tico is. Could I bring the cat in to be groomed by her?” He could hear Kylo snort behind him. He reached over and cuffed him on the shoulder. 

The girl on the phone brightened, “Oh okay, sure, let me put you on hold a moment while I check our openings.” The line clicked and a light experimental jazz filled in the absence. 

Armitage glared at his almost friend and hissed, “I cannot believe you!”

Kylo took a long swig of coffee, “you’re welcome.” 

The line clicked, “Hello sir? Are you still there?” 

Armitage gulped, “Yes.” 

He could hear the fake smile in her voice, “excellent we have an opening this Thursday at noon. May I get your name?”

Sweat was forming on his brow now, “Hux, Armitage Hux.” 

“And the name of the pet?”

A bead of it dripped down his nose. What kind of name did cats have? Mittens? Garfield? An image of his grandmother feeding strays off the back of the porch sprang into his mind. He answered automatically, “Millicent.” 

He could hear the faint clicks of a keyboard, “Fantastic! See you Thursday Mr. Hux.” The line went dead. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know you had a cat....”

Armitage slipped the phone into his pocket and drowned back the last of his tea. “I don’t...yet.” 

His phone buzzed, he pulled it back out and frowned. Snoke flashed in ice white script across the screen. He sighed and stood to gather his coat. 

“President Snoke?” Kylo asked tentatively. 

Armitage let the call fall through and pursed his lips, “Who else? Sorry I need to get going.” He slipped the phone back into his pocket and shrugged on his coat. 

Kylo grimaced, “He acts like he owns the whole damn world and everyone in it. You particularly.” His grip on his cup tightened. 

Armitage shrugged, “See you around Ren.” He didn’t wait around for an answer. Kylo wouldn’t offer one. Not when he was distracted and stewing over Snoke. 

Armitage owed a lot to the old man. As Snoke had risen through the ranks at First Pharmaceuticals so had he. Now he was the head of the department he’d been pining to run for years and he had never been more successful, but Ren was right. Snoke was draining. Armitage didn’t look forward to returning his call. 

Luckily he had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as where on earth he would find a cat by Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hardcore winging it with this story. I have a plot but I’m barely researching anything so it’s probably all wildly inaccurate. Maybe I’ll google something this weekend. Maybe I won’t. Who knows? Idk Život je pes y’all


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige hides a secret. Mitaka picks out a cat for Hux.

Paige sat, her feet splayed out into the hallway and stared worriedly at the phone laying on the cheap carpet between her legs. All of the flat spiraling polyester vines in the carpeted pattern seemed to twist and choke around the little blank screen just as panic squirmed it’s way around her heart and squeezed. 

She laid her shaven head against the cool wallpaper and breathed deep. She focused on the expanding sensation of her lungs in her chest. It was one she knew she wouldn’t enjoy for long.

She was dying. 

She had seen it in the clumps of hair that had fallen to the floor the morning before the moment she had gathered it into her usual ponytail. Felt it in the ache that seemed to seep down to her bones. Heard it in the voice of the newest doctor over the phone as he explained her results.

The chemo wasn’t working, or if it was not nearly fast enough. It, Paige refused on principle to call it cancer, had spread from her stomach to her lungs. Just a little, not enough to panic just yet the doctor had assured her which Paige thought ridiculous. When was panic appropriate if not now? 

She had shaved her head moments later. Rose had been horrified of course. Sweet little Rose, a smile drifted instinctively over her lips as she thought of her sister. It had been a welcome reprieve to hear her fluster and bluster about her evening out. Judging by the blush that had crept up her neck the experience hadn’t been all bad. Paige was glad. It was about time her sister had a little adventure in her life. 

Sadness seeped back in and threatened to spill out into tears. Sadness was what had brought her out of the dark solitude of their empty hotel room into the hallway. That and better reception. Paige still hadn’t told Rose about her diagnosis but she knew she couldn’t keep it a secret for long as much as she wanted to. She had just gotten off the phone with her pharmacist. The price of everything seemed to be rising. Soon Rose would see the charges and start asking questions. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she should...maybe that was all she had left to do. All that she could do. She bit the tears back and shook her head. No! She just- wasn’t ready yet. To tell Rose or face the truth. She would keep fighting, keep trying just a little longer. 

As if on cue, her phone chirped and Paige scrambled to unlock the screen. One notification from Rose. 

Rose: Help! I’m drowning in fur! 

Paige chuckled and shuffled to stand. Rose was down in the convention area grooming. With how well she handled animals, Paige had no doubt that there was a long line of competitors lined up waiting for her special touch. 

She slipped her phone into her back pocket and made her way towards the elevator. A little hard work seem like the perfect prescription. Telling Rose could wait. Helping Rose was much more fun anyway. 

———————————————————

Dolpheld Mitaka was a nervous man, made infinitely more nervous by the clattering of yowls and sorrowful howls that echoed in an ungodly chorus from behind the metal doors of the shelter lobby. 

Truth be told, he was frightened of animals, in particular ones with teeth and claws, but this long held fear paled in comparison to his new and absolute terror of his newest superior. 

Director Hux had petrified him the moment he had walked through the door in a sweep of dark woolen intensity. He was tall, he was handsome and he was demanding- a combination that made Dolpheld nauseatingly anxious. The Director had laid his expectations on Dolpheld’s desk the very first day and he had been scrambling to accommodate them ever since. 

Though lately the requests had become more and more ridiculous- if weirdly personal. Today’s was no exception, Dolpheld was here, at the nearest shelter, to get a cat. 

He nervously rubbed the space above his nose and glanced down at the slip of stationary that he had found left on his desk that morning. 

[Mr. Mitaka,   
Please find and procure a cat that would reasonably appear to require regular professional grooming. An adequately healthy and sterile animal would be preferred.]

[Armitage Hux]

Dolpheld was starting to suspect that the rumors about “The General” were right. That his new boss was absolutely and completely mad. He straightened the collar of his shirt as the shelter attendant came back through the doors with a clipboard in tow. 

“Alright back we are,” the attendant smiled as she adjusted her wire frame glasses, “So we’re looking for a cat?” 

Dolpheld coughed, “Yes, please.” 

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled, she reminded Dolpheld of an aunt, if he had ever been lucky enough to have one, “The cats are in the east wing, this way if you please.”

Dolpheld nodded and followed the tall thin woman down the hall. Her eccentrically purple curls bounced as she walked. A dog in one of the kennels barked and Dolpheld flinched. The older woman smiled calmly with a twinkle in her eye, “Not a dog person?” 

He smoothed back his hair and winced, “not particularly.” 

The cat wing was painted a cheerful sky blue and someone had attempted a pattern of yarn balls along the edges. The looping tangles of yellow and red reminded Dolpheld more of spilled pasta. His stomach rumbled. 

“Here we are!” The attendant announced cheerfully, “take your time and let me know if you want to hold one.” 

Dolpheld looked around. The walls were filled with little cubicles partitioned with glass. Inside roamed an office of bureaucratically bored looking cats who milled about the small spaces, grooming or batting at small toys. All sported sleek short hair. 

He swallowed and turned to the attendant. “Do you have any that are a bit—fluffier?” 

The attendants smile slipped a fraction and she shifted looking past Dolpheld towards a side door with a far off look as if trying to make up her mind. 

“We do— but I’m not sure if that one-“

Dolpheld cut her off, “Please take me to see that one.” The attendant blinked in surprise, “Are you sure?” Dolpheld nodded. 

The attendant shook her curls and sighed, “Alright.” She crossed over to the side door and motioned Dolpheld through. 

Inside the small side room was a larger cage with metal bars. Behind the bars was a mass of flame orange fur encased in a large plastic cone. She fumbled for the keys hanging at her waist and unlocked the padlock. As soon as she opened the metal door the biggest cat Dolpheld had ever seen sashayed out to sit at her feet. 

If the other cats were pencil pushers like him then this one was CEO. Sharp looking fangs protruded vampiric-ally from its scarred snout. One eye was sewn tightly shut while the other seared yellow with an ungodly light that made Dopheld understand at once why cats had once been revered by the ancient Egyptians. Plumes of lush fur billowed around it’s face through the opening of the cone. While most animals might be rendered ridiculous by the device, the deity, swishing it’s tail before him, wore it regally as if daring Dolpheld to make fun of it. 

“He’s magnificent...” Dolpheld breathed letting out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. 

“Yes- she is...” The attendant chuckled, “a common mistake, why the volunteers insisted on the name Milton I’ll never know.” She tapped the info card on the side of the cage with a huff. 

Dolpheld agreed wholeheartedly. A finnicky mascot from an old cat food commercial seemed hardly a fitting tribute for royalty. He tore his gaze away from the cat towards the taller woman. 

“She perfect. I’ll take her.” 

The attendant shifted her weight, “Mill is a bit difficult to handle due to her size. I’m not sure she would be ideal for a first time cat owner. She’s been returned to us a few times. I’d hate for that to happen to her again. It’s hard on her.”

Dolpheld shook his head. He reached down and held his hand towards the cat. She gave a dainty sniff and leaned into his hand. His heart melted. She wasn’t scary at all. She was perfect. Even if Director Hux grew tired of her he would beg and scrape to steal her back. “I’ll make sure she’s well taken care of.” 

The attendant smiled wistfully, “Well she clearly likes you. Alright let’s get her packed up and I’ll go over her care with you.” 

She scribbled a few notes on the clipboard and left the room. Dolpheld crouched down till he was eye level with the magnificent beast. The cat leaned in and gave his nose a soft lick. 

“You’re going to help me with Mr. Hux aren’t you my lady? I can tell. We’re allies you and I.”

He grinned, “Ready to come home?” 

Mill meowed softly in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage enacts his foolhardy plan to win over Rose. Millicent gets dragged along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I struggled with this scene and rewrote the plot like 5 times but now I’m just slapping it in there because gosh darn it I want to finally finish a fic for once. Writing is hard y’all

When Armitage surveyed the effect of the beast on office moral he sorely wished he had thought of getting a cat sooner. His office bustled with productivity, cheerful productivity, as everyone who had even a shred of business on the third floor scrambled to seem helpful. 

Everyone who locked eyes with the mass of fur fell in love with her.

Mitaka was obviously smitten. He had cooed into the carrier all the way from the parking garage when he had brought the cat back that first afternoon. Ever since, the normally meek man had bloomed into an eager and remarkably efficient assistant. Where once he had dragged his heels, he now practically clicked them through the door when he brought Armitage his morning schedule. He had insisted on the name Millicent and that the large orange ball of fluff be brought back daily as the office mascot. Armitage had never seen the small man ask for anything and had complied mostly out of shock. The request had transformed his assistant and his office. While Armitage was pleased by the increased productivity he was mostly baffled by the sudden enthusiasm. 

Now the petite dark haired man was gaping at him.

“You want me to cancel everything?” He sputtered. 

Armitage sighed and unlatched one of Millicent’s clawed paws from his woolen pants. The cat had latched herself there earlier this morning and was refusing to detach. It had made reaching for things on his desk rather difficult. “I’ve made an appointment for Millicent.”

Mitaka eyes brightened, “Oh! Of course! You’ll want to get her checked won’t you?” He laid the papers he had been holding on the desk and sneaked a quick pat to Millicent’s head. Millicent rumbled in delight. 

Armitage frowned slightly as his assistant flitted out of the room and glanced down at the carpet of orange sprawled across his lap. He wasn’t sure what a groomer would check for but he hoped it wouldn’t be anything that would ruin his chances with the girl. As much as he was beginning to grow fond of this four legged female, it was the two legged one that he was most anxious to snare. 

———————————————————

Rose blew her bangs out of her face with a huff as she rinsed the suds from her arms. Cleaning up after the large Afghan hound that was her last appointment had coated her in saliva and fur. Still the look of sly satisfaction that the hound’s impossibly tall and equally as blond owner had slipped her had made it worth it. That and the sizable tip. 

Rose dried her hands off and pulled her coat from where she had dumped it over a chair. She pulled it on and called out to Kaydel. 

“Hey Kay, I’m going out to grab lunch. Want anything?” 

She was almost out the back door when Kaydel scrambled through the curtain separating the two sections. She skidded across the slick floor in her signature bright yellow platform boots, “You can’t!” She cried grabbing the frame of the door for purchase, “You have an appointment!” 

Rose groaned, “I thought we only had three dogs today?” She counted them off on her fingers. First the Yorkshire, then the Maltese, then the enormous Afghan. Three...

“And one cat.” Kaydel reminded her with a huff and a roll of her eyes. 

Rose groaned. She’d forgotten about the cat, “When?” 

Kaydel glanced at her watch, “It’s at two so...now.” 

As if on cue the little bell that hung over the door tinkled. Rose and Kaydel both snapped around to look at the door. A tall slender man wrestled with a large plastic carrier. He turned and Rose saw red.

Literally, the man was all flushed rosy cheeks and lush ginger hair...and metaphorically because she recognized the man and remembered how he had made a fool of her. Rose clenched her fist. She’d be damned if he made one of her here in her own shop. 

Kaydel’s eyes went wide. Her face went crimson. She ran a hand over her twin buns and over her khaki button down dress, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles, “I suppose I should check him in...” she squeaked. 

Normally Rose would have let her. It was amusing to watch Kaydel’s boy crazy antics. Her sassy assistant became laughably meek around the especially attractive patrons and Rose loved to poke fun at her hot headed friend...but he was different. He was a fink! Rose marched past her out towards the front desk, “No.” She could feel Kaydel flinch behind her. She turned and gave her assistant a wry smile, “Sorry Kay this one is a little...personal.” 

———————————————————

Armitage hadn’t anticipated Millicent being so heavy or the shop being so far away from any decent parking. His hair was a mess and a slick sheen of sweat had begun to film on his forehead by the time he had wrestled Millicent through the door. 

He also hadn’t anticipated coming face to face with the target of his little mission so soon and he bashed his head against the doorway of the shop as his eyes met her’s raging at him from across the little lobby. 

Fumbling he wiped his sweating hand on his thigh and held it out towards the girl, “Hello, I’m Armitage, I believe I have an appointment at two o’ clock?”

The girl, beautiful, angry, slapped her hands on her hips and growled at him, “You have some nerve.” 

Armitage swallowed and choked on a nervous laugh. She clearly hadn’t forgotten. Stars she was beautiful...

As his eyes locked with the fire in her’s his breath caught in his throat. The lack of air short circuited his brain and Armitage said the stupidest thing he had ever uttered in his life. 

“Marry me.” 

The girl gaped at him and burned red. It was then that Armitage noticed the yellow boots of the short punk rock assistant standing behind her. Her hands were over her mouth and her eyes were the size of saucers. 

Armitage gulped like a fish and then did the second dumbest thing he had ever done. He bolted out the door


End file.
